Yellow Moon
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. SLASH. Jaejoong hanyalah korban, objek pelampiasan dari seorang namja yang tak puas menjadi diri sendiri. Terdorong kejemuan dirinya dalam mendapatkan pengakuan dari sang ayah, hingga ia menghancurkan dunia Jaejoong dengan tanpa ampun. Sejujurnya ia hanya lelah menjadi bayang-bayang, dan ia terlalu biadab untuk mengakui bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah sumber dari rasa frustrasinya.


**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction | AU | SLASH | M for safe |****  
Main cast:  
Kim Jaejoong  
Jung Yunho  
****Jung Eun****j****ae **(untuk yang belum tahu, dia _trainee_ SM yang kata Yunho pernah sekamar sama JJ, yang pernah juga buat foto seolah _kissing_ sama JJ, lebih tua 3 tahun, dan katanya _member_ band Lug)

.

.

**YELLOW MOON**

.

.

Seorang Jung Eunjae terlalu menyilaukan di mata Yunho. Seseorang yang begitu mudah menarik perhatian serta tidak memerlukan banyak usaha untuk mendapatkan pujian dari ayahnya. Ia pun mendambakannya, sebuah pengakuan dari sesosok pria yang membuatnya hadir di dunia ini.

Hingga kini, seolah-olah harapan besar keluarga hanya ditumpukan pada pundak Eunjae selaku putra pertama. Ia juga merupakan anak laki-laki di keluarganya, tidakkah ia diperbolehkan untuk turut memikulnya? Ia berharap setidaknya ayahnya mengakui bahwa ia juga patut untuk dibanggakan. Kalau pun itu terlalu muluk-muluk, ia hanya ingin ayahnya berlaku manis kepadanya, sama dengan perlakuan terhadap kakaknya.

"Ommoni_, apa aku anak pungut?"_

Saat itu usianya masih belasan, dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Ibunya menanggapinya dengan kurang serius lantaran mengira ia sedang bergurau. Namun yang jelas, ia adalah putra kandung orang tuanya, sama halnya dengan Eunjae.

"Appa_, aku mendapatkan _ranking_ satu."_

Kala itu ia memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya dengan penuh suka cita, bersama harapan untuk menemukan raut cerah dari pria paruh baya tersebut.

"_Hm, letakkan saja di meja," balas sang ayah tanpa melirik ke arahnya. Tumpukan dokumen lebih menarik minat pria itu._

_Senyum Yunho pun memudar. Namun ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri._

_Melihatnya mematung, ayahnya meraih buku rapornya disertai helaan kasar. Cukup singkat sang ayah memeriksanya, sebelum menghempaskannya kembali ke meja._

"_Cuma sejauh ini kemampuanmu?"_

"_Aku sudah berusaha keras, _Abonim_."_

"_Eunjae tidak pernah banyak alasan sepertimu. Jung Yonghwa, putra dari anggota keluarga cabang, juga bisa lebih baik darimu."_

_Yunho paham standar yang ditetapkan ayahnya begitu tinggi. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala bidang, tetapi kenyataannya belum mampu membuat ayahnya puas. Bahkan dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan sepupunya yang bukan merupakan bagian dari keluarga inti Jung. Padahal ia sudah cukup lelah hanya dengan mengejar bayang-bayang dari kakaknya._

Namun agaknya malam ini Eunjae tak semudah biasanya untuk menarik simpati ayahnya. Dari puncak tangga, ia bisa melihat kakaknya berlutut, bahkan bersimpuh di depan kaki ayahnya demi melunakkan hati pria itu.

"_Aboji_, selama ini aku menjadi anak yang penurut dan patuh kepadamu. Aku selalu melakukan apapun yang kau suruh, memberikan apa saja yang menjadi harapanmu. Tapi sekali ini saja, izinkan aku untuk meraih kebahagiaanku dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Dengan mengabulkan keinginan gilamu untuk bersama pemuda itu?!"

Ia bisa mendengar ayahnya menggeram murka. Bagaimana tidak, kakaknya berusaha menolak perjodohan dengan putri dari kolega keluarganya, dengan dalih mencintai seorang laki-laki. Ia pun tidak mampu menyangkal rasa kecewa yang meluap di dadanya, lebih-lebih mulai tumbuh kebencian kepada lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. Ia yakin Eunjae normal sebelumnya. Beberapa kali kakaknya itu menjalin hubungan dengan wanita.

Tangannya mengepal erat sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya. Ia sungguh ingin meremukkan tulang-tulang dari siapapun itu yang membuat kakaknya menyalahi kodrat. Seseorang yang membuat panutannya tampak begitu rendah di mata ayahnya. Ia bersumpah akan menukar setiap kata dan perlakuan kasar ayahnya terhadap kakaknya malam ini kepada laki-laki tak tahu diri itu!

"_Aboji_ tidak bisa terus-menerus berbuat seenaknya kepadaku! Aku juga punya hak untuk menentukan masa depanku! Dan jangan sedikitpun berani menyentuhnya!" raung Eunjae yang tak lagi merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan ayahnya, setelah pria itu mengancam akan menghancurkan sang pujaan hati serta mengirimnya ke luar negeri untuk mengurus salah satu cabang bisnis di sana.

Berikutnya suara tamparan kembali mengisi ruangan, bahkan Yunho mengalihkan pandangan agar tak melihatnya. Namun hatinya tetap sakit lantaran masih mampu mendengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan ayahnya yang begitu murka. Bahkan meskipun selama ini ia merasa diperlakukan secara tak adil, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kekerasan pada fisiknya.

Kalau saja ibunya tidak menahan Eunjae disertai tangis tergugu, kakaknya itu bisa meninggalkan kediaman Jung malam itu juga. Dan ayahnya tampak lega ketika wanita paruh baya itu berhasil menarik Eunjae kembali masuk. Bukan raut wajah penuh penyesalan maupun rasa bersalah yang ditunjukkan ayahnya, hanya kelegaan lantaran Eunjae gagal untuk jauh dari jangkauannya, dengan begitu ia masih bisa melakukan pengawasan serta mengontrolnya. Untuk satu ini, ia berharap Eunjae bisa lepas dari sangkar emas ayahnya yang tanpa kunci.

Ruang tengah keluarganya berangsur sunyi manakala orang tua dan kakaknya berhenti mempertontonkan drama ironi di depan matanya. Ayahnya memasuki ruang kerja, sementara ibunya menemani Eunjae di kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan gigi saling menekan, rasa bencinya kian menjadi. Terlebih setelah meraih tumpukan foto _candid_ di atas meja yang menunjukkan kedekatan Eunjae dengan seorang _namja_ yang diduganya sebagai tersangka atas kejadian buruk di keluarganya malam ini. Ia seperti mengenal lokasi _nightclub_ yang ada di foto, di mana Eunjae tampak merangkul _namja_ itu sembari tersenyum lepas. Terdengar gemeretak giginya bersamaan dengan remasan tangannya pada salah satu foto.

.

.

.

Yunho tak mengulur waktu untuk mendatangi _nightclub_ nomor satu di Seoul, Club Octagon, yang berada di bilangan Nonhyeon distrik Gangnam.

Taksirannya tak meleset. _Namja_ di foto itu memang bisa ditemukan di sini. Bahkan ia mendapati kenyataan menggelikan bahwa _namja_ itu hanyalah seorang _waiter_. Ia mengawasi dari bar dengan senyum miring yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kim Jaejoong," desisnya setelah mengetahui nama sang target dari _bartender_ yang melayaninya. Ia kembali menenggak _tequila_ seraya terkekeh.

"Apa saking butuhnya uang sampai dia menjadi pelayan?" racaunya.

"Hei, Bung, jangan meremehkan profesi kami. Aku bahkan merogoh kocek yang tak sedikit demi membayar kursus _bartending_ selama masih di Virginia," bela _bartender_ dengan dahi lebar itu.

"Aa~ ku akui _namja_ ini lihai menarik umpan."

Ia tak mengacuhkan sang peracik minuman, lantas sekali lagi menenggak isi gelasnya. Kadar alkohol yang tergolong tinggi membuat kesadarannya cepat menurun.

"Dan kau sangat bodoh, _Hyung_—bisa-bisanya kau terjerat godaan gigolo rendahan seperti dirinya," gumamnya penuh dendam di tengah hentak musik sang disjoki yang membuat sebagian pengunjung terbuai di lantai dansa, menggantikan alunan _jazz_ yang diputar sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Dengan kekuasaannya, Yunho membuat Jaejoong diberhentikan dari Club Octagon tanpa pesangon. Namun itu belum membuatnya puas. Disebabkan pertengkaran kedua Eunjae dan ayahnya tempo hari. Ayahnya mengancam akan mencelakai Jaejoong bila Eunjae masih berusaha untuk dekat dengannya. Eunjae mungkin takut kepada ayahnya, tetapi ia tak sekadar dapat menggertak sambal seperti pria itu. Dibuktikannya dengan mencegat _namja_ cantik bermarga Kim itu di pintu belakang sebuah restoran yang menjadi tempat pencahariannya yang baru.

"Anda siapa, dan—mau apa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan waswas karena _namja_ di hadapannya terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Oh, setelah kakakku, ternyata kau juga ingin berkenalan denganku."

Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma menyengat alkohol dari napas lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Baiklah, kenalkan—Jung Yunho."

Mata besar yang tampak jernih di area gelap itu terlihat lebih membulat. Marga Jung terdengar tak asing di telinganya. Jika dikaitkan dengan kalimat sebelumnya, ia nyaris dapat menarik kesimpulan. Dan seringai yang ditunjukkan padanya membuatnya menelan ludah gugup.

"Lantas?" tanyanya mencoba tetap tenang.

"Oke, aku tak akan berbasa-basi." Yunho memojokkan Jaejoong di dekat deretan tong sampah restoran, dengan kedua lengannya yang mengungkung.

Gang di samping restoran itu sedikit jauh dari jalan raya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit gentar. Alih-alih menunduk, ia justru tak bisa lepas dari sepasang mata gelap yang memandangnya tajam itu, bahkan mulutnya seolah terkunci, dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Calon istri Eunjae adalah seorang ahli waris sebuah perusahaan besar. Sebelumnya dia juga berpacaran dengan para nona besar yang cantik dan kaya raya," desis Yunho yang benar-benar tak berbasa-basi.

"Tapi kau—" Yunho meludah disertai ekspresi jijik.

"Manusia seperti dirimu tak ada apa-apanya, kau tak selevel dengan kami."

Jemari Jaejoong mengepal erat. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan nyalang tanpa rasa takut. Selama ini ia sudah cukup tahu diri. Eunjae yang datang padanya dan menawarinya pertemanan. Betapa piciknya ia jika menampik niat baik pria itu. Lagipula ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan maksud dari _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

Apa salahnya jika ia berteman dengan orang berada? Apa karena ia kurang kaya dan profesinya yang sebelumnya _waiter_ di _nightclub_? Sebegitu tak pantaskah ia?

Lantas apa ia akan tertunduk dan tak bernyali untuk menengadah setelah mendapatkan penghinaan dari sang pria jemawa?

Tentu tidak, karena seharusnya pria angkuh itulah yang merasa malu akan mulut berbisanya yang ternganga penuh kebencian. Ia justru banyak belajar dari orang-orang pongah yang seakan-akan mampu menggenggam nyawa sesamanya hanya karena berharta. Dari merekalah ia menemukan mutiara tersembunyi bernama kerendahan hati, yang membuatnya menerima segala penilaian orang terhadapnya.

"Sudah cukup?" kekehnya tak acuh, "Itu saja?"

Entah keberanian dari mana, Jaejoong mendorong kuat dada bidang di depannya, hingga _namja_ itu sedikit terhuyung karena sebelumnya tanpa pertahanan.

"Kau merasa hebat, Tuan? Merasa paling kaya, merasa memiliki segalanya, merasa bisa menggenggam dunia? Oh iya, kau bisa meludah—_cuih_—aku juga bisa."

"Kau—" Yunho nyaris kehilangan kata-kata, "—kau tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lain dariku," geramnya penuh penekatan begitu mendapati ludah di kemeja hitamnya.

Jaejoong tergelak, "Sulit untuk percaya kalau bocah penggertak sepertimu adalah adik dari Jung Eunjae, benar-benar tak sepadan."

"Kau—" Sekali lagi Yunho dibuat tercekat.

Jaejoong lebih mendekat pada Yunho dan seakan menantang dengan delikan matanya.

"Esensinya kita sama, kau hanya sedikit lebih beruntung," bisiknya pedas di depan wajah pria bertampang masam itu, "Ah tunggu sebentar, biar saya koreksi—tentu saja saya tidak sama dengan Anda yang begitu terhormat dan berada di puncak awan, karena saya bukan siapa-siapa."

Yunho masih bergeming saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Berikutnya tong sampah menjadi pelampiasan atas kekesalannya, terguling akibat tendangannya yang tanpa ampun. Ia pasti terlihat begitu bodoh, pun benar-benar dipermalukan, namun hati kecilnya terus menyangkal rasa kurang nyaman yang meluap di dadanya.

.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu, Jaejoong lebih dari sekali diberhentikan dari tempat kerjanya akibat ulah Yunho. Namun di tengah kesenangannya mempermainkan _namja_ cantik yang menurutnya telah menabuh genderang perang dengannya itu, Yunho menemui kenyataan yang membuatnya nyaris goyah.

Eunjae ditemukan sekarat pada suatu pagi. Kakaknya itu didiagnosis telah menggunakan dosis heroin yang fatal, yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Setelah mampu merespon orang di sekitarnya, Eunjae mengaku memakai barang haram itu hanya sebagai pengalihan dari segala penat.

Dan Yunho menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Eunjae melakukannya untuk melupakan Jaejoong, dan sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa frustrasi atas paksaan ayah mereka untuk menerima sang calon istri. Yunho pun kian tak mampu untuk membendung kebenciannya lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah mungilnya disertai helaan napas berat. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia diberhentikan tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya. Tetapi ia yakin tidak berbuat keliru. Setiap mengalaminya, ia selalu teringat akan ancaman _namja_ yang mencegatnya tempo hari. Agaknya bukan gertakan sambal belaka. Ia merasa tak berdaya, namun ia juga tak ingin terlihat hampir menyerah.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya lunglai sembari melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Biasanya adik laki-lakinya akan menyahutnya meski berada di dapur. Atau mungkin suaranya terlalu pelan hingga tak terdengar.

Ia berniat langsung memasuki kamarnya, namun ketika melewati ruang tengah langkahnya terhenti di koridor, lantaran mendapati adiknya dalam keadaan yang membuatnya tercengang. Remaja lelaki yang senantiasa terlihat ceria itu, kini duduk terikat di kursi dengan mulut disumpal kain. Ia yang sedang merasakan penat lahir batin menjadi lambat dalam merespons, seakan belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga adiknya itu menggeleng cepat dan seperti meneriakkan sesuatu yang tentu tak bisa didengarnya.

"Junsu, ada ap—"

Tas sampingnya terlempar ke lantai ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke sofa. Belum sempat ia memahami keadaan yang tengah berlaku, mulutnya dibungkam dengan kecupan dalam oleh seseorang yang mencengkeram erat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tendangan kakinya pun tak memberikan pengaruh berarti kepada pria yang kini menggagahinya. Ia pikir lelaki itu pasti sudah gila karena ia juga seorang laki-laki. Namun getir alkohol dapat ia rasakan di ujung lidahnya mengasumsikan bahwa _namja_ itu tengah mabuk.

"Lepas—" bisiknya lemah dengan napas terengah, "LEPAS!"

Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Junsu berada ketika pria yang ia ketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu menyerang lehernya. Matanya terbeliak mendapati Junsu melihatnya dengan bercucuran air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan terluka, kemudian sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, isyarat agar Junsu menutup matanya.

"Teruslah memberontak, dan ini akan menjadi semakin menyenangkan." Yunho tergelak seraya menunjukkan seringai seramnya.

"Kau—berengsek! Biadab!" umpat Jaejoong dalam teriakan tertahan.

"Mulutmu sok suci, tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu—munafik!"

"AAAKH—!"

_._

Jaejoong mencoba meraih pakaiannya yang tercecer dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Ia masih dengan posisi berbaringnya karena tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Ia tak tahu berapa lama tak sadarkan diri, namun saat membuka mata, Yunho sudah tak berada di rumahnya. Kini ia bahkan segan untuk melihat ke arah adiknya, yang masih bisa ia dengar isakan lirihnya.

Menutupi bagian pribadinya dengan kain seadanya, ia melangkah gontai ke arah Junsu, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk malu. Ia melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu Junsu tanpa sepatah kata, sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menghapus aroma tubuh lain yang seolah melekat di kulitnya. Berkali-kali ia menggosok tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga ia merasa lelah dan terduduk di bawah guyuran _shower._

Bagaikan bulan biru yang menguning lantaran polusi pada atmosfer, ia pun tak ubahnya. _Namja_ bejat itu sudah mencemarinya, membuat dirinya merasa begitu kotor dan terhina.

.

.

.

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Eunjae dibawa ke panti rehabilitasi. Semenjak itu sang ayah memperlakukan Yunho dengan terlampau manis, membuatnya nyaris muak. Di saat tak bisa sepenuhnya menggantungkan harapan kepada sang ahli waris utama, ayahnya mulai meliriknya. Sungguh bukan hal ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tak butuh jika hanya menjadi semacam pelarian.

Belum lagi perasaan aneh yang terus menghantuinya tanpa belas kasih. Ia kerap mengalami mimpi buruk semenjak kejadian malam itu, di mana ia seperti kesetanan hingga menyusun rencana busuk untuk menodai Jaejoong. Bahkan ia masih tak percaya telah benar-benar melakukannya. Kini ia merasa hampir gila dan sangat membutuhkan psikiater.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note: **_Another plot bunny_. Sedikit terinspirasi dari _quote_ seorang _author_ senior, "_When you think you are someone, you are no one._"

Masih tentang **Jung Eunjae **(kalau misal ada yang belum tahu);

**Q:**_Is there anyone that Jaejoong particularly cares about?_  
**Yunho:** _It__'__s probably the hyung that he was living with before we debuted. They went through hard times together. He seems to care a lot for Jaejoong and likewise, Jaejoong cares a lot about him, and really likes him._

Yunho yang jawab, kira-kira _jealous_ gak ya? Kkk~  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review_ di ff** Broken Rose **dan** Holding Back The Tears**. **Sekali lagi terima kasih, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
